Various ice maker designs have been proposed for refrigeration appliances such as commercial or home refrigerators and/or freezers. In certain ice makers known as float ice makers, ice cubes are formed beneath the surface of chilled water. The water is generally maintained just above the freezing point and elements that are colder than the freezing point are employed to form ice cubes beneath the surface. When the ice is sufficiently formed for harvesting, it is floats upward to be removed from the chilled water for storage or dispensing.
The tank of chilled water in a float ice maker must therefore be attached to cooling elements of some sort that are in intimate contact with parts of the tank. This equipment can add complexity to a refrigeration appliance. If a user were to wish to remove the water tank for emptying in bulk, cleaning or servicing, however, the cooling elements could be exposed or become subject to damage. Further, with current designs, the locations at which such tanks may be placed within a refrigeration appliance are limited by such complexity and concerns. Accordingly, an improved and modular design for an ice and cold water dispenser would be welcome.